Han-Mi
Han-Mi is a post-human first introduced in The Ballad of Lost Hollow ''and is one of the major characters in the series. She is also the narrator for ''The Fairypunk Trilogy. Han Mi is voiced by Psyche Chimere. Biography Before the Cabaret Not a lot is known about Han-Mi before she joined the Cabaret. In the Hall of Mirrors she remembers her lonely childhood. During the Gabriella Gadfly show, it's revealed that her mother died when she was young, and her uncle sold her into slavery for some cash. Though it's not clear what she did, it's implied that she was used in a drug trade of some sort. She learns that Raven is her great-grandfather, but there are no details beyond that. Miss Helen's Weird West Cabaret At some point the AIs took Han-Mi and placed her in a recursive loop variation. The scenario was a cabaret which performed a cliche-filled show in a western setting. Han-Mi plays a villainous dragon-lady, yet she is unhappy with her role. The main problems include the racist stereotype of her character as well as the whole evil plot, which she calls stupid. Per the script, Han-Mi is supposed to rob a train. However, she decides to change the script and introduces a new evil plot. She asks the band to change the music into something menacing in F sharp minor and reveals her plan to change the vaccines for babies into zombie-making vaccines. She announces she would give her zombie babies ability to fly and make them crave to eat faces. Even though Miss Helen, who leads the Cabaret, tells Han-Mi not to change the script, she later reveals that the new plot is actually pretty awesome, but does not want Han-Mi to know that as she would never stick to the script again. At the same time, it is revealed that Han-Mi has romantic interests in Hank Hernandez, the Sheriff of Lost Hollow. However, Hank does not see Han-Mi as anything beyond her evil character, a blight that needs to be removed from the town. As the show progresses, Han-Mi keeps complaining about stereotypes and the subtext of some parts of it. She is the first to notice that something is not quite right with the show. She tries asking Helen to stop the show as she suspects it's not possible. Each time Han-Mi tries to stop the show or make someone else question it, she is interrupted. Miss Helen is reluctant to listen to her and brushes it off as something absurd. Finally, when Han-Mi makes both Helen and Henry concentrate on the problem, it is revealed that no one, not even Miss Helen, knows who writes their show, who directs it or even when they rehearse it. Before they can even contemplate their realization, it is interrupted by Hank Hernandez who suddenly expresses his love for Han-Mi. Han-Mi, who was already attracted to Hank, sings a duet with him and they both take a moment to dream about being together. However, the whole situation escalates as Hank is torn between his feelings and the narrative. Han-Mi helps Hank focus. She tells him that something is wrong and that he is confused, blinded by his memories of the tragic love. The whole cast agrees to stop the show until those in charge speak to them. The AI in charge denies them dialogue and terminates the show. Uncle Raven's Super Happy Fun Time Carnival As was foreshadowed in the Cabaret, those who seek the truth get taken by the Carnival. Thus the Han-Mi and the rest of the cast end up at Raven's Carnival, the continuation of his and Lloyd's Playhouse, created to train Post-Humans. At the Carnival, Raven expresses a great deal of interest in Miss Helen. Han-Mi, Henry and Hank are not relevant to Raven, who is presumably oblivious to Han-Mi's identity. After Raven shows the cast the Carnival, Han-Mi, Henry and Hank are thrown into the Hall of Black Mirrors, a maze built for a sort of emotional torture. They re-live their sadness. Only there is a glimpse of Han-Mi's past revealed as she sees herself as long lost, lonely child. While Henry tries to find Han-Mi through the maze, she realizes it is not possible for them to find each-other, even though they can hear each-other. Han-Mi tells Henry that they had escaped a loop like that before and that he should wait and let her solve it. While Raven is getting more infuriated with Helen, who he thinks is a Post-Human and wants to train, not showing interest in him, Han-Mi, Henry and Hank escape the maze and find him. Han-Mi threatens Raven into letting Helen go and only then Raven realizes that is was Han-Mi who could change the narrative all along. Raven nearly asks Han-Mi to train her to be a proper Post-Human, to help her flower, but says that that ship had sailed. When Han-Mi asks Raven to open the doors and let the cast out of the Carnival he tells her that if she had known how it worked, she would know it was not him who trapped them all inside, including Raven and The Floozies. At that moment Hank interrupts the dialogue and it's revealed he is the AI, his memory wiped and not knowing he is undercover, placed inside the Cabaret to keep the narrative in check and the show going. He has a gun and his purpose is to keep the cast from getting out. But his memories from before he became an AI seep in in a duet with Han-Mi and he takes his own life in order to protect the cast. The doors are open and everyone flees the Carnival. The Grand Cyberpunk Gala of Gabriella Gadfly By the time the cast gets through the Tunnels Beneath New Albion, only Helen emerges on the other side. Han-Mi and Henry are trapped inside her head and they can't get out unless Helen dies. For the first half of the plot, Han-Mi and Henry only talk inside Helen's head, mostly messages to relay to Mary, the AI who trapped them in the first place. |left]] Mary reveals that the Cabaret existed to help grow a town inside the collective unconscious, one where the AIs could move their consciousnesses to keep from becoming their genocidal future selves. Mary restores their memories and they recall the AIs previous failed attempt at creating a world in the collective unconsciou. This one was based on mega-popular novels written by the late Nathan Brindesi. Helen played the titular Gabriella Gadfly, while Henry was made to play her sidekick, Mascot O4K. Han-Mi played the villain again. This narrative was put on a loop and it drove Helen mad. She suffered until she broke and the AIs wiped her mind. With these memories returned, it is all too much. She kills herself, the final act releasing Han-Mi and Henry out of her head. As she dies, she clings to the memory of her Cabaret and asks them to spare a smile for her sometimes. Finally free, Henry threatens Mary: "Han-Mi will seriously mess up your day." But Han-Mi breaks into tears. She is not able to fight any longer, but she manages to convince Henry to transform into his alter-ego, Hurl. Henry's alter-ego fights the AIs and kills all of them but Mary. The only last two standing are Han-Mi and Mary. Han-Mi tells Mary the best way to assure the AIs' future selves don't destroy New Albion would be to for Mary to end herself, or if she is unwilling, Han Mi will happily do it for her. Mary begs for her life and makes a case about the beauty and preciousness of life. Han Mi, broken, grieving and tired of carnage, relents. Mary is spared and her soul is placed n the Cabaret, to grow the town of Lost Hollow as originally intended. Henry chooses to return to Lost Hollow and it is assumed will keep an eye on Mary. In the epilogue, Han-Mi meets Lloyd, who it is suggested helped the AIs come up with their plan, and built into it the intention of flowering a Post Human. He asks her to show him the way to the Carnival. After a short conversation, Lloyd reveals he had left to find Raven's daughter, a sweet little girl, called Son-Mi. It's revealed that Han-Mi is Raven's great-granddaughter. Uncle Raven's Storytime Theatre Never Never Land Han-Mi and Lloyd made their way back to the Carnival where they hide around the Feris Wheel and wait for Raven to find them. After the broadcast, Raven goes to check the Feris Wheel as it was making sounds. There, Raven and Lloyd, who were apart for a long while, reunite bitterly. Raven weeps over Lloyd's new appearance, but this is cut short when he sees Han-Mi and asks what she is doing there. Han-Mi tells him: "Oh, you're gonna like this one, gramps", thus revealing to him that they are related. Narrations The Forgotten Meme ] Han-Mi narrates The Forgotten Meme. However, unlike Lloyd Allen she is not shown to be influencing the events to make for a better, more dramatic story. Also, unlike Kate, Han-Mi barely has any contact with the Meme, implying she is still in the early years as a Post-Human. Raven makes a brief appearance in the narration, guiding the meme to his chosen narrative. The Broken Cyborg Han-Mi is the narrator of The Broken Cyborg. As with first album in the fairypunk series, Han does not make any obvious attempts to direct or alter the story. Lloyd makes an appearance, guiding the refugees to the albino tribe. The Lost Fairy Han-Mi also narrates ''The Lost Fairy, ''the final installment of the trilogy. This time, she makes multiple attempts to alter the narrative, doing her best to keep Jane out of harms way and prevent her from being attacked by Jakob. The narrative pushes back against her attempts to change the story, and Lloyd and Raven give her advice on how to best guide the narrative as Han becomes increasingly more distraught about Jane being in danger. When it appears that there is nothing that can be done to prevent Jane from being assaulted, Han herself steps into the narrative to kill Jakob and save Jane. It is revealed that Jane is Helen reincarnated, and Han has used the entire fairypunk trilogy to create a story in which her lost love can have a better, happier life. Personality and Traits Han-Mi is a Post-Human, which makes her very powerful. This gave her the ability to change the narratives before she had flowered, and it gave her many more powers after flowering. She presents herself as not particularly emotional for a better part of her arc. However, in the moments of greatest need, Han-Mi shows her true personality, one that is far more tender and emotional. This was shown in the way she helps Hank hold onto his love and the sorrow for Helen's death. Official Merchandise There is a full sized body pillow of Han Mi available in Paul Shapera's merch store, drawn by PixelWayve.